


Second City monologue English1

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happens when a strange woman comes into the Vecchio's life?!





	Second City monologue English1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Second City monologue English1

## Second City monologue English1

by Munterpike

Disclaimer: Alexandra, Tom, Nilsen, Boe, Gregon are Mine characters, the others aren't mine but of Due South branch production. 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

The second City Monologue (English)   
by Munter   
Disclaimer: Alexandra, Tom, Nilsen, Boe, Gregon are Mine characters, the others aren't mine but of Due South branch production. Author's Notes:   
Story Notes: 

.  
Pair: Fraser-Vecchio  
Gender: Drama/ Romance/ Suspance?   
Notes: -Music, Story was wroten listening "Split the difference" by Gomez tracks "Meet me in the city", "These 3 sins", "Catch me up", "Nothing is Wrong", "Me, you and everybody" If you can, listen to it while reading. In the story aren't porno-scenes and violence-scenes. 

This story is dedicated to the true Tore Nilsen, and his nasty kind, alcohol dependence and I hope I don't see him anywhere/anytime in my life. November/dec 2oo4 

The second City monologue  
by Munterpike (aka-Ilz)   
Detroit september 1999.  
A taller boy, Nordic kind with long blonde hair, 70'ies trousers and sunglasses about 29 alight from a French second hand car, comes insides the Second City auditorium. He is the last in the empty scene lighted by an only lamp. He starts to speak "This is a rumour that escaped by Chicago PD, about three policeman and two murderer " So, actors coming. We're in Chicago exactly into the park, mobile rings, and a thinly boy, with the eye shadows and yellow-flesh answers on a Chrysler 1990 black, by there: "Yes?"--"Where are you, John?" "I'm... I'm in the park, Fred, And You? Where are you??"--- "I... and my... Friend... are here, leave the car and hold in!!"--- "And... And I'll get THAT I asked before???" "Sure! Don't worry John! You'll got everithing John, We swear, me and Nilsen!" John alight by car, quickly Fred comes and shots to him, Nilsen takes the drive place and the car moving in a while. John falls on ground in his blood. An at this point everything get start... It's raining, It's not a good morning to go job, then just when it rains, people seems more angry; under their umbrellas, people' re walking indistinctly in the grey city. A Buik Riviera 1971 metallic green parking around a building many flats taller then the others and a lights a man quite tall: he's wearing a grey jacket and large trousers, has greenish and big eyes, few hair and a strange nose, grey as the city: Ray. 

He's entering in the building and walking among a fee-office, there's a lot of people in queue, he would like to do that he does usually in this situations, that is to show his shield and undo the queue paying for first, `cause he's a policeman, he's ever in haste... But this time something stops him. There's a woman near by him, she's dressing a blue taieur, maybe she could be between 25 or 30: tall, brown long hair, blue eyes and a pretty profile, perhaps for that, Ray keep quickly his shield in the pocket. The woman looks around to spend her time, pay attention to every single face, she studies every kinds and physiognomy and mood of its time... She has so dreamily air that no seems a part of that grey city, of that rain, grey buildings and everything is around her, Ray included. Queue don't flick thought, two employees at the fee-office are booth busy with a main-computer-fail so, they have to make some operations without it, or it is what the people before said, but he doesn't cure it, he's only waiting impatiently that the glance of that woman runs into his so... Someone said that if you look a man, or a woman for a long time, he or she feels your glance and will look at you... Ray didn't know if it was true, but the woman now is looking at him: her absent glance looks like found in him a hope in the greyness and oddly she's smiling. Queue goes on, than the pair pays the last fees. The woman goes out from the building and point strongly to the streetcar-stop about few meters, it rains hard and she hasn't nor an umbrella with her, but she doesn't try to keep away by raindrops, she crosses her arms and hold on by the bus stop, Ray follows her: "Haven't you an umbrella ma'am?"  
The woman looks behind toward him, her figure doesn't disjoint under the rainfall, she sketches a smile when Ray's opening his umbrella, grey too, she takes a breath and say "Thank you kindly!" That answer is a sort of review into his mind "Fees are a trouble, Isn't it ma'am?", the woman squeeze his eyes and says "Yes but is an our duty for the state"  
She keeps in order her hair and cleans the jacket by rain, her eyes are more distracted "If the State take care of the citizens, at least" continues fixing the Ray's glance with a disappointed expression. "Then... By the way, my name is Ray, my car's parked down by there, would you like a lift? So, you don't wasting time waiting bus" "I'm very pleased to meet you, Ray, my name's Alexandra, and I'm so glad of you gentleness, but an abuse of your time is not in my intentions... Ray! You should be at work, and will be hard with all that traffic... Goodness knows why, but when it rain in every city in the world... traffic is blocked..." Ray takes it better "He he, as you will... Alexandra! Coul...could I leave my... umbrella?" Alexandra looks at him with her crossed arms and wet hairs, tremors for a little, maybe is the cold or the wetness, wind from Michigan doesn't forgive in the autumn, drops of black-mascara water's falling by her lashes. "No tanks, don't worry, I haven't any rendezvous this morning!" answers she averting the eyes and smiling, Ray advises her preoccupied: "I can't leave you to catch the rain! You will get cold!" "Forgive me for the question, sir, Ray, are you from Chicago?" "Hum... yes, Why??" answers while his eyes runs onto her legs and the shoes, blue too, seems an hostess as she's dressed... She's lapsing of some mid-west low-cost company insignia, haired chignogon, and a bootless striped smock, and a food carriage. 

Alexandra arches her eyebrows and rights her shoulders "Because usually people here don't cure about the other illness". Ray thinks a bit, she was right! Maybe he too, a pair of years before would leave her to catch the rain, probably is Fraser the root of his change... and she's so cute with her legs aligned and her feet brigaded, her wet hair, while cleans her eyes by the drops and looks at him, and the blue of her eyes changes at every glance. Ray doesn't give up "W-would you like a cup of coffee? There's a nice place around here...I would like to..." Alexandra turn her head surprised to the street and after to him takes his hands and moves her legs like defreeze "Thanks, but I just said no sir, oh this is my bus, see you at... the next fee??" 

Ray looks the bus, makes a sign with the hand to her and goes to the car. It's a new working day. Ray works at the Chicago PD. He's very busy. There's bit messy in the department today, there are many officer and many infirmaries which run into. Ray comes running, and looks at the sheets on the desk: "what's happen Elaine?" "Nothing of interesting Ray, someone has stolen a car and Welsh wants to see ya. So, hurry up! He's looking for you about 2 hours". Elanie is his fellow at the archive. Every busy detective has an archive fellow, so doesn't have to do personally research. 

When he enters in the office, there are two policemen and a nurse: Welsh his chief. Every busy detective has a worrier chief. Welsh "Well, this detective had the Boe's instance three years ago, he's Ray Vecchio. " One of the two policemen "Uhm... Vecchio, do you remember about Alfred Boe, the men that you got arrested three years ago?" Ray "Uh... sure, he was a famous pusher in Chicago, Many people knew him. Why?!" Welsh "He'd escaped Ray, by the help of another pusher, and killer too, such Tore Nilsen... Against the Canadian name, he had got a car by a such John Suoper, a junkie, changed by a bit of... powder... Really, one time took the car, the tried to kill'em. Now Suoper is in the hospital, his state is danger but he can speak". That Ray should have an interrogatory with Suoper is underlined, know everything that there's to know about Nilsen understand the interests that links Boe to Nilsen and where the two are directed with the stolen car... He's closing to the Elanie's desk " Find everything you can about the last years of Alfred Boe and John Suoper, Boe was in cage, but you never can tell... And I want to know about the stolen car too, if someone or fellows have seen it..." Elaine "What car?" Ray takes the glance away from Elanie "The car is a Chrysl..." he stops than continues, a voice distracts him, a voice that comes from another desk near by him "...A black Chrysler, 1990, five doors number plated Illinois AN548ZT". It's Alexandra; she's describing the same car that Suoper have stolen "Could you repeat please? I don't hear you! A Ford?"- "No sir, not a Ford, a Chrysler: Charlie, Robert, Yellow, Su..."- "Yes! A Chrysler understood! I'm not deaf! And the number plate?" -"Illinois AN548ZT!" "Please hold on miss. Yes?! Hallo... Oh hi Jake, yes, yes I'm working..." Alexandra puts down the eyes resigned, and a play to her strange glances and faces game, puffs, then looks at the officer badly. Officer hangs up "So Do we speaking? What's the number plate?" ask bored "Gregon, at this point she could tattoos on your arm with a giant size that damn number!" shouts Ray from the other desk "I-l-l-i-n-o-i-s-A-N-5-4-8-Z-T!" Alexandra stands up and look at him surprised "Mr. Ray? Are you here? Is he an officer?" Ray comes close "Detective Vecchio, it's a pleasure to meet you..." Alexandra smiles and shakes her hand "Alexandra Danielle Turner of the R-... Ah don't care! Nice to meet you. You could see, this night someone have stolen my... My car". Ray "Come with me, I have some questions to do..." Gregon "Sorry Vecchio, It's not your business... Miss Turner have omitted to say that she's in a special corp. of Real Canadian Policy for the Ontario region; she can't leave interrogatory abroad Canadian State... They called immunity. Have you meant?" Alexandra looks the officer Gregon with the killer eyes, Ray keeps right his shoulders and smiles: "Who cares? Hurry up! Hurry up or not? Please shut up with the interview and let me bring her in... Canadian Ground!". At the Consulate the things are more or less the same, There isn't Miss Tatcher, the guard is in front of the gate, against the flowing rain, Ben is going out the building when he finds Ray: "Oh Fraser, I just seekin' for you! I need you now... Erm... Don't think bad!" Fraser a man with the same age of Ray, almost taller than him, might a bit less, but the suits looks him taller than the true, a sort of tiny soldier for the military-wedding cakes: excellent symbol of a state made by ice, tundra, elks, wolfs and bears and Inuit legends and maple syrup. "Yes Ray?!" "You ought a person for me..." "Mh?!" "She is in a special corps of your... Police... and ... She said that she couldn't tell me anything and she said sooooo... kindly that she can't also in unofficial way... Because It Is Not Legal... Such hardworking people you are!" "Ok, let's go on my desk..."  
Alexandra follows Ray secure, with orderly rhythmic walk, doesn't look around, seems like she always knows that place, she sits rightly on a chair and stands up when Fraser enter with the recorder, Ray lay his eyes on her: Fraser " May I record the interrogatory?" Alexandra "No sir" Ray "WHY didn't tell me that you're a cop??" Alexandra "Ray I'm so sorry..." Fraser " My name is Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to  
Chicago on the trail..." Ray continues, " of the killers of his father and for reasons that, well, they don't need exploring at this juncture, I have remained attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate. Isn't it?! Let's go on Ben...". Ray and Ben are very-good pals. It's understandable by many things, probably, the way that he's telling to him, so confidentially. They don't care about their pathetic, sincerely and determinate about their selves shown their loyalty, that often misses among the men. Just like it was, so far in time, the authentic friendship between her, her brother Tom and Ben... Benny?!" Alexandra look at Fraser surprised and smiling "Ah...My name is Alexandra Danielle Turner of Ontario Royal special Police corps, I'm here on the trail of Tore Nilsen, escaped by Ottawa the last year: he killed my brother, so it isn't a whom it may concern, but I did some investigations and I came to Chicago like a citizen because I knew that in the last times he was in the city." Fraser "T-Tom? Tom? He's died? Oh no..." Ray looks around disoriented, tape flick through, Alexandra and Ben are in silent "Then, did you met somewhere before?" Fraser "Yes. I supposed. Ray"  
Alexandra's got tears in her eyes "I was listen to the radio, before: I... I cant believe that he's driving my car to flee!" squeezes her hands, maybe she's remembering when, the year before her brother... (To be continued) 

* * *

End Second City monologue English1 by Munterpike:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
